


Приключения Рена

by Lindocruz



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz
Summary: Рен пригласил Харуку на свидание, но все оказалось не так просто
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Nanami Haruka





	Приключения Рена

\- Ре-ен! - позвал Шо, стучась в комнату где жили Хиджирикава и Джингуджи. - Рен, тебя ищет Хьюга-сенсей!  
Дверь открыл Масато.  
\- Он в ванной, - холодно сказал парень, давая Шо пройти.  
Курусу, не думая, быстро подошёл к двери в ванную комнату и резко рванул её.  
Рен подскочил и обернулся к нарушителю установившегося покоя.  
Первый раз Шо видел Рена в таком виде: заспанное лицо с удивлённым взглядом, растрёпанные волосы и зубная щётка торчащая изо рта.  
Курусу тут же начал тихонько смеяться. Джингуджи, опешивший от происходящего, подошёл к мальчику и мягко выдвинув его за дверь ванной комнаты, захлопнул её.  
\- Он терпеть не может, когда его беспокоят во время "приведения себя в надлежащий вид", - сказал Масато, читая какую-то книгу. - Сядь пока, подожди. Можешь даже поспать.  
\- Он так долго будет наводить марафет?! - от удивления Шо не заметил, как повысил голос.  
\- Да! - послышался приглушенный голос Рена из ванной.  
\- Смирись, - вздохнул Масато.

Через полчаса(Шо и правда успел задремать) Рен наконец вышел из ванной, вытирая волосы полотенцем.  
\- Шо, просыпайся, не мни мне кровать! - возмущённо сказал Рен, легонько пнув ножку кровати.  
Вскрикнув, Шо подскочил.  
\- Кто там меня искал? - спросил Джингуджи.  
\- Хьюга-сенсей... - ответил Шо.  
Рен тяжко вдохнул и, не глядя бросив полотенце на кровать, при этом попав в Курусу, вышел из комнаты.

Через некоторое время Рен вернулся туда, где, как ни странно, его всё ещё ждал Курусу.  
\- А? Ты еще тут? - удивился блондин.  
\- Ну да, - ответил Шо. - Мне же интересно.  
\- Мне опять влетело за не сданную вовремя домашку, доволен? - ответил Рен, открывая шкаф.  
\- А ты куда собрался, Джингуджи? - вдруг спросил Масато.  
\- Я пригласил козочку на свидание, так что... - закончить он не успел, потому что Шо вдруг как с цепи сорвался:  
\- Рен! Ты же знаешь правила! Крутить романы запрещено!  
\- Да ладно, это всего лишь безобидный поцелуй, - пожал плечами Джингуджи.  
\- После которого исключат обоих, - категорично заявил Масато.  
\- Поверь мне - никто даже не узнает об этом, - улыбнувшись, сказал блондин и вышел из комнаты.  
Масато хмыкнул и продолжил читать книгу.

\- Как?! - вскрикнул Иттоки, услышав от Шо новость. - Он же нарушает правила!  
\- Он в своём уме? - с секундным опозданием спросил Токия.  
\- Он настолько в этом уверен... - расстроенно сказал Нацуки, теребя игрушку-циплёнка Пийо-тяна. - Значит, он точно попадётся.  
\- Возможно, - подал голос Масато. - Он не любит и не умеет делать всё без шума.  
\- Но если Харуку исключат... - Шо не мог закончить мысль.  
\- Значит надо сделать так, чтобы Рен не попал туда, - сказал Иттоки.  
Парни сбились в кучку и начали обсуждать ПЛАН.

\- Эй, Рен! - позвал Шо.  
\- Да? - обернулся блондин.  
\- Слушай, мне там помочь надо... - замялся Курусу.  
\- А Шиномия? - поднял бровь Рен.  
\- Он занят, - ответил Шо.  
\- Ну ладно...

"Глупость какая, - возмущённо думал Рен, проходя через столовую, - Сам бы мог кровать переставить!"  
\- Ре-е-ен! - послышалось сзади.  
Джингуджи пару раз глубоко вздохнул и обернулся.  
\- Я наушники где-то потерял... помоги найти, а? - почесал затылок Отоя.  
\- А Токия? - отбил Рен.  
\- Он занят, - почти обиженно сказал Иттоки. - Ну пожалуйста, Рен, ну что тебе стоит?  
\- Ладно, - тяжело вздохнув, ответил Джингуджи и последовал за Отоей.

"Надо будет выкинуть свои наушники, - подумал блондин, держась стены коридора. - А то ещё, не дай Бог, потеряю".  
\- Джингуджи, - услышал он ледяной голос, заставивший Рена вздрогнуть.  
\- Чего тебе, Хиджирикава? - быстро взяв себя в руки, спросил блондин.  
\- Помоги нам с Ичиносе найти книгу, - так же холодно ответил Масато.  
\- С чего бы? - мечтая отвязаться от соседа по комнате, спросил Рен.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь и дальше сливаться со стеной, только у тебя ничего не получится, - сказал брюнет и отвернулся.  
Рен огляделся и, увидев неподалёку явно настроенного готовить Нацуки, чуть не побежал к Масато.  
\- Ладно, где твоя книжка? - без тени вопросительной интонации сказал Джингуджи.  
Масато чуть улыбнулся и, снова посерьёзнев, не оборачиваясь, ответил:  
\- Пошли.

...Токия снова залез на лестницу, проводя пальцем по каждому переплёту, читая названия, Масато делал тоже самое, но в другом конце библиотеки, Рен находился где-то посередине.  
"Здесь же бесчисленное количество книг! - обреченно подумал Джингуджи. - Такими темпами я не то, что сегодня не пойду на свидание с козочкой, я вообще никогда отсюда не выйду..."  
\- Эй Рен ты в порядке? - прервал его тяжкие размышления Токия.  
\- А? Да... - ответил блондин. - Как книга-то называется?  
\- Ну... - начал Ичиносе, посмотрев на Масато, делающего активные знаки, говорящие о названии. - Это... - он вздохнул, Масато показал книжку с надписью "ИСТОРИЯ XIX века" и указал на слово "история", потом начал изображать игру на фортепьяно.  
\- Короче, ты не помнишь, - сказал Рен, радуясь, что сейчас уйдёт отсюда.  
\- Почему? "История фортепьяно", - быстро выкрутился Токия и, заметив победный жест Масато, улыбнулся.  
\- Куда ты постоянно смотришь? - нахмурился Рен и обернулся. Масато и след простыл.  
\- Ну ладно, - вздохнул блондин, - только это в истории надо искать.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Ичиносе - пошли.  
\- А без меня никак? - почти с надеждой спросил Джингуджи.  
\- Ре~ен, всего одна книжка! - протянул Токия и взяв Рена под локоть, потянул к отделу с историей.  
\- Название книги настоящее? - спросил Токия, отведя Масато в сторонку. Когда тот кивнул, Ичиносе продолжил: - Тогда мы не сможем долго его тут удержать.  
\- Ты меня недооцениваешь, - хмыкнул Масато и достал из-за пазухи нужную книгу. - Минут через десять-пятнадцать ты отвлечёшь Джингуджи, а я поставлю книгу на какую-нибудь полку неподалёку.  
\- А если... - начал Токия.  
\- А если мы начнем заканчивать раньше, то я положу эту книгу вон туда, на первую полку, - перебил его Хиджирикава.

\- Так где она? - скучающе спросил Рен, подходя к последней полке.  
\- Рано, - шепнул Масато. - Отвлеки его.  
Токия кивнул и начал что-то говорить, повернув Рена спиной к стеллажам, а Хиджирикава тем временем быстро достав книгу из-за пазухи, поставил её на полку.  
\- Поищи-ка там, Рен, - предложил Ичиносе, краем глаза видя действия Хиджирикавы, и отошёл к Масато.  
\- Тебе это было нужно? - спросил Рен, и минуты не поискав.  
\- Да, - ответил Масато, забирая книгу.  
\- Больше ничего искать не нужно? - скептически спросил Рен.  
Брюнеты переглянулись и покачали головами.  
\- Отлично, - улыбнулся Джингуджи, и направился к выходу.

\- Мы не смогли его на долго задержать, - услышал он голос Масато на другом конце. - Так что на тебя последняя надежда, Нацуки.  
\- Ха~ай! - радостно сказал Шиномия, как будто отдавая честь. - Я его, кстати, вижу, пока! - Нацуки закрыл телефон и направился к Джингуджи.  
\- Знаешь, Масато, - сказал Токия, стоявший рядом с Хиджирикавой, - два часа - это далеко не мало...

\- Ре-е-е-ен! - радостно позвал Шиномия.  
\- Д-да? - почти испуганно спросил Джингуджи, медленно оборачиваясь.  
\- Помоги мне пожалуйста приготовить тортик? - жизнерадостно попросил Нацуки.  
\- А, а, а... а Шо? - заикаясь, спросил Рен.  
\- Я хочу приготовить тортик для Харуки, - лучезарно улыбнулся Нацу, - чтобы к ней пришла муза и она написала ещё более прекрасную песню!  
\- Н-ну л-л-ладно... - ответил Рен и позволил Шиномии затащить себя на кухню.

\- Мука-са~ан, сахарок-са~ан, шоколадка-са~ан, и секретные ингредиенты: соевый соус, красненький перчик-са~ан... - радостно говорил Шиномия.  
"Боже мой, - с ужасом подумал Рен, перемешивающий желтки в отдельной миске, - я конечно слышал, что у Шиномии странный взгляд на готовку, но сейчас..."  
\- Ре~ен, - позвал Нацуки, - как думаешь, лучше поставить тортик в духовку или обдать жарочком?  
\- Э-э... что?! - воскликнул Джингуджи, когда Шиномия уже приглядывался к огнемёту.  
\- Ой, я же совсем забыл, - сказал Нацу, приложив указательный палец к подбородку. - Залей сюда желточки, пожалуйста.  
Обалдевший Рен, с опаской глядя на огнемёт в левой руке Нацуки, медленно подошёл к блендеру и о~очень медленно вылил в него перемешанный желток.  
Шиномия громко някнул, одел маску и включил огнемёт. Джингуджи вскрикнул и отскочил чуть ли не к выходу, выронив миску в которой был желток.  
\- Ой, смотри какие миленькие! - воскликнул Нацу, мигом убрав маску и огнемёт. Зато в его руках появился ножик, который он поднёс к торту.  
Глаза Рена расширились. Его печёнка подсказывала, что ЭТО надо будет дегустировать... 

\- Что?!! - вскрикнул Шо. - Рен с Нацуки на одной кухне?!! Вы его убить решили?!  
\- Нет, нам просто надо было его как-то задержать, - сказал Токия.  
\- Задержать, - раздражённо кивнул Шо. - Навсегда?  
\- Ну... нет, но... - начал Иттоки.  
\- Да вы знаете, как готовит Нацуки? - снова почти закричал Шо. - Побежали!  
\- Куда? - спросил Отоя.  
\- Спасать Рена! - крикнул на бегу Шо и в кого-то врезался.  
\- Ая-яй, нехорошо бегать по школе Шо-кун, - плавно помахал изящным пальчиком Ринго.  
\- Извините, Ринго-сенсей, - извинился Курусу и, подняв шляпу, умчался в направлении кухни.

Распахнув дверь кухни он увидел следующую картину: Нацуки держал Рена за подбородок и тыкал куском торта в его плотно сжатые губы, порядком измазав щеку злостно упирающегося Джингуджи.  
\- Нацуки! - крикнул Шо. - Прекрати!  
Курусу кинулся к Нацуки и отобрал кусок торта, изрядно испачкав свою руку. Рен облегчённо выдохнул.  
\- Няя, Шо-кун, - разочарованно протянул Нацуки, - зачем ты это сделал?  
Курусу посмотрел на разочарованного Шиномию, потом на кусок торта в своей руке и, тяжко вздохнув, откусил полкуска.  
\- Ну как? - превратившись в смайлик(^_^), спросил Нацуки.  
Глаза Шо стали ровно в два раза больше, дыхание участилось и прежде, чем убежать к ближайшему крану с водой, он успел что-то крикнуть.  
\- Отлично! - хлопнул в ладоши Шиномия. - Тортика на всех хватит, пробуйте!  
Пока остолбеневшие парни приближались к торту, Рен быстренько выбежал из кухни.

\- Козочка, прости за опоздание, - сладко сказал он, вручая удивлённой Нанами большой букет роз.  
\- А, но ты же даже не...  
\- Официант! - позвал Рен, перебив Харуку.  
Заказав несколько салатов, парень забрал у девушки букет и поставил в вазу.  
\- А теперь... - нежно сказал Рен, мягко взяв Харуку за подбородок.  
\- А ну стоять! - крикнул возмущённый до крайности Курусу.  
"Да откуда же они узнали, где я?" - возмущённо подумал Рен, глядя на то, как Иттоки злостно отталкивал его от Нанами.  
\- Джингуджи, ты понимал, что делаешь, - холодно сказал Масато, - и всё равно пошёл наперекор правилам.  
\- Рен! Ну нельзя же так!  
\- Ты же всё прекрасно понимал!  
\- Рен, зачем тебе это?  
\- Ре~ен! Попробуй тортик!  
Брови Джингуджи тут же взлетели вверх и он начал искать глазами Шиномию, мысленно планируя план бегства.  
Наконец он заметил злосчастный кусок торта и поспешил ретироваться из ресторана через чёрный ход.

"Наконец-то я один..." - подумал Рен, сладко потягиваясь.  
\- Такое свидание обломали... - протянул он, положив щеку на каменное возвышение.  
За спиной в футляре лежал его верный сакс, но играть не тянуло, поэтому парень посмотрел под ноги, на полянку, на которой Харука искала обрывки его текста.  
Потом Рен вспомнил тортик и чуть не упал. Покрепче ухватившись за возвышение, парень отдышался и ещё долго смотрел куда-то вдаль, оправляясь от тортика...

Шо лежал на кровати, положив ногу на ногу и смотря в потолок.  
"Нет ну мы же правильно поступили. Если бы это случилось исключили бы и Рена и Харуку. Мы предотвратили худший исход. Хотя... Мы наверное очень сильно обидели Рена... надо перед ним извиниться..."  
Ход мыслей Курусу прервал громкий звук со стороны Нацуки.  
\- Ты что делаешь? - от неожиданности вскикнул Курусу.  
\- Да я тут тарелочку уронил, - улыбнулся Нацуки. - Не волнуйся Шо-кун.  
\- Знаешь, Нацуки... - начал Шо, сев на кровати, - мне кажется что мы как-то некрасиво поступили с Реном...  
\- Нда, возможно... - ответил Шиномия, возясь с тортиком.  
\- Я пойду, скажу остальным, - сказал Курусу и направился к двери.

\- Можно? - Шо заглянул в комнату.  
\- Ну ты же уже зашёл, - хмыкнул Токия, сидя спиной к миру.  
\- Заходи, просто Токия сегодня не в духе, - сказал Отоя, снимая наушники.  
\- Я хотел кое-что сказать... -несколько неуверенно начал говорит Курусу, теребя в руках свю шляпу.  
Токия обернулся.  
Иттоки сел на кровати.  
\- Вам не кажется, что... мы некрасиво поступили с Реном? - спросил Шо и поднял голову.  
Парни переглянулись. Иттоки кивнул.  
\- Да, возможно... - медленно начал он.  
Курусу посмотрел на Ичиносе. Тот кивнул.  
\- Отлично! Тогда сейчас я договорюсь с Масато и мы все вместе пойдём искать Рена.  
Перед тем как закрыть дверь парень услышал как хмыкнул Токия.

\- Масато, ты здесь? - спросил Шо, заглянув в комнату.  
\- Да, - спокойно ответил Масато, вырисовывая очередной иероглиф. - Без Джингуджи тут стало куда тише и спокойнее.  
\- А-а, значит тебе не кажется, что мы поступили несколько... жёстко? - спросил Курусу.  
\- Может, - ответил Хиджирикава, не отрываясь от своего занятия, - но даже если и так, он получил по заслугам. Но зная его, он сейчас пообижается и вернётся.  
Шо осмотрел сторону Рена и его взгляд упёрся в пустое место, где обычно находился саксофон.  
\- Саксофона нет, - сказал Курусу.  
\- Загляни в шкаф, - спокойно сказал Масато. - Если там есть вещи, значит он никуда не ушёл.  
\- А если собирается?! - обеспокоенно спросил Шо.  
Рука Хиджирикавы замерла.  
\- Нет, - брюнет продолжил выводить иероглиф. - Из-за одного проваленного свидания он не уйдёт.  
\- А если...  
\- Я думаю, что ты пришёл поговорить именно о Джингуджи и явно не знал, как подвести к этому разговор, но я сам натолкнул разговор в нужное русло и теперь ты думаешь, как завуалированно сказать мне о том, что перед ним нужно извиниться, - Масато повернулся и посмотрел в глаза Курусу, - так?  
Шо потупил взгляд.  
\- Да, - сказал он.  
\- Я ещё не насладился спокойствием, - сказал Масато, повернувшись обратно.  
\- Но Масато! - вскрикнул Шо.  
\- Если и ты будешь кричать, то я не смогу насладиться спокойствием, - спокойно ответил Масато. - А значит, молить прощения у Джингуджи не буду. Не сегодня, - Хиджирикава поставил точку в свитке и положил кисть.  
Шо сокрушённо опустив голову, вышел из комнаты.

\- Как не согласился?! - удивлённо спросили все.  
\- Но ведь... ведь Масато и Рен дружат с детства! - выдвинул аргумент Иттоки.  
\- Не похоже, чтобы Масато тепло относился к Рену, - сказал Токия, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Хотя подождите... - Нацуки задумчиво почесал макушку поварёшкой. - По словам Шо-куна, Маса сказал, что просто хочет насытиться тишиной, а потом он наверное сам выйдет! Тем более, - добавил Шиномия, помешивая что-то в кастрюле, - Маса - Козерог, а такие люди добрые!  
\- У него все добрые, - шёпотом сказал Шо Отое.  
\- А теперь, - радостно сказал Нацуки, - все садитесь за стол кушать супчик-са~ан!

Послышалось приглушённое хихикание и чей-то обеспокоенный голос.  
В приоткрытую дверь заглянула какая-то девушка и осторожно огляделась.  
\- Ммм... Извините, Хиджирикава-сан... - осторожно спросила она и дождавшись пока Масато поднимет взгляд на неё, продолжила: - Вы... вы не знаете где... где Рен-с...сан?  
\- Нет, - Масато продолжил чтение.  
Девушка скрылась в дверном проёме и прикрыла дверь.

\- Уже вечереет... - протянул Иттоки, плюхнувшись на стул. - Если он не придёт...  
\- Нет, он придёт, - спокойно сказал Токия, скрестив руки на груди.  
Искоса посмотрев на дверь он постучал по ней кулаком.  
\- Шо, давай быстрее, ты не один! - сказал он.  
Наконец за дверью послышался шум воды.  
\- Вот только супы Нацуки ещё не готовил, - прохрипел Курусу, опираясь о стену.  
Токия молниеносно влетел в философскую комнатку.  
\- Блин, не успел! - воскликнул Отоя.  
Из-за угла вышел Масато.  
\- Ну ладно я... - от чуть нахмурился и осмотрев парней спросил: - а где Ичиносе и Шиномия?  
\- Нацуки завис на кухне, а Токия там, - Иттоки пнул дверь.  
Кажется в дверь полетел ботинок.  
\- Ясно, - сказал Масато. - А что вызвало такую реакцию?  
\- Суп, - ответил Шо. - Кстати Нацуки сказал, что готовит порции и для тебя с Реном.  
Глаза Масато расширились и он схватил Шо за запястье.  
\- Побежали, - с ужасом сказал он. - Побежали, я знаю где Джингуджи!  
\- Маса, подожди еще минут десять, - сказал Иттоки, садясь на стул. - Сейчас Токия выйдет.  
Хиджирикава, будто придя в себя, отпустил запястье Курусу.

\- Ты уверен, что он там?  
\- Да, он всегда приходит сюда.  
\- Когда ему плохо, да?  
\- Ну и не только.  
Рен всё так же сидел в обнимку с возвышением.  
\- Рен, - окликнул парня Шо.  
Джингуджи подскочил и покрепче ухватился за возвышение.  
\- Рен, - продолжил Иттоки, - Мы подумали... в общем, мы подумали, что слишком резко всё это случилось... В общем извини нас, - Отоя и остальные парни чуть поклонились. Один Масато остался стоять.  
Рен повернулся и недоумевающе посмотрел на парней, но когда его взгляд столкнулся со взглядом Хиджирикавы, блондин нахмурился.  
Поиграв в гляделки около минуты, Рен коротко кивнул и Масато закрыв глаза последовал примеру остальных парней.

\- А... где Харука? - спросил Иттоки, несколько минут спустя, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Токия, Рен и Масато остолбенели и переглянулись.  
\- Ка...кажется, мы оставили её в ресторане... - медленно сказал блондин, оборачиваясь.  
Теперь остолбенел уже Отоя. Его левый глаз начал дёргаться.  
\- Иттоки! - вскрикнули парни, когда тот упал  
Камера взметнулась вверх, показывая алое небо.

**Author's Note:**

> 01/13/2012


End file.
